(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin light source which is adhesively attachable to various keys or other objects.
(b) Description of Prior Art
There are many lighting devices which may be attached to keys and other objects. The prior devices have various drawbacks. Many key mounted lights can not be used with industry standard key blanks. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,149 (Giwosky), 4,276,582 (Burnett) and 4,392,186 (Cziment) show examples of key light devices which can not be attached to most ordinary existing keys. Even key light devices which can be attached to standard keys, such as the light devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,085,149 (Giwosky), 3,310,668 (Schwartz), 3,256,428 (Schwartz), 4,085,315 (Wolter) and 4,787,016 (Song), are limited to specific key head configurations, thicknesses, or sizes.
Some key light devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,310,668 (Schwartz), 3,256,428 (Schwartz), 4,085,315 (Wolter) and 4,787,016 (Song), require use of a screwdriver to secure such key light devices to a key head. Some such key light devices include pieces which are easily dislodged or lost during installation.
None of the known key light devices are small enough that when they are attached to a key, it can fit into an ordinary key case. Multiple keys with such prior key light devices attached can not be attached to an ordinary size key ring. It is impractical to attach the known key mounted light devices to objects other than keys.